1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer for a pipe connecting device to be used in, for example, an automotive fuel pipeline. The pipe connecting device is used in, for example, an automotive fuel pipeline to connect a pipe to a fuel filter and to connect a pipe to a fuel pump unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automotive fuel pipeline employs, for example, a connector 2 as shown in FIG. 17. A tubular connector housing 5 has a first end part fitted on a pipe 4, and a second end part fitted in a synthetic resin tube 1. A space between the inner circumference of the first end part of the connector housing 5 and the outer circumference of the pipe 4 is stuffed with O rings 6 for sealing. A retainer 7 provided with teeth 7a formed so as to bend elastically radially inward is attached to the connector housing 5 to fasten the connector housing 5 to the pipe 4. When the pipe 4 is pushed into the connector housing 5, the teeth 7a engage with a stopping protrusion 8 to restrain the connector housing 5 from separating from the pipe 4.
When the connector housing 5 is connected to the pipe 4 by this conventional pipe connecting device, the connector housing 5 cannot be separated from the pipe 4 unless the teeth 7a are disengaged from the stopping protrusion 8. Therefore, when disconnecting the pipe 4 from the connector housing 5, a tubular tool 9 is put on the pipe 4 as shown in FIG. 18, the tool 9 is moved in the direction of the arrow A to warp the teeth 7a radially outward so that the teeth 7a may be disengaged from the stopping protrusion 8, and then the pipe 4 is disconnected from the connector housing 5 as shown in FIG. 19. Although it is convenient that the retainer 7 remains attached to the connector housing 5 after the pipe 4 has been disconnected from the connector housing 5 and hence the retainer 7 will not be lost, it is inconvenient that the pipe 4 cannot be disconnected from the connector housing 5 unless the special tool is used.
If the pipe 4 needs to be disconnected from the connector housing 5 without using the tool 9, a radial, compressive force is applied to an operating part 7c of the retainer 7 as indicated by the arrows B in FIG. 20 to sink the retainer 7 into an opening formed in the connector housing 5, and then the pipe 4 is disconnected from the connector housing 5 as shown in FIG. 21. In this case, the retainer 7 remains on the pipe 4 as shown in FIG. 21 and the same is liable to be lost.